


Loved

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e05 Bloody Mary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda Shoemaker didn't kill herself. Did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

Lily's only eight. Lily's eight, Donna's thirteen, God, why did Mom do this? Donna's not a good girl, she knows she's not, she and Mom fought all the time, Donna deserves this, but not Lily, why did Mom have to die and leave Donna as the only one for Lily to look at and see what a woman's supposed to be?

"Why did she do this?" Lily says, her face pressed into Donna's blouse.

"She didn't," Donna says, reassuring, lying. "She didn't. It was an accident. She took one and she forgot so she took another and she forgot again, that's all, that's all," and if she repeats it enough it'll be true. It has to be true. Lily has to believe it's true. "Mom wouldn't leave you. She loved you."


End file.
